I Love You So
by flyonthewall18
Summary: Summary: Edmund Smith Pevensie was a cocky law student, seems to lead a perfect life.he's the sole succesorof a huge and famous business and a talented ice hockey player.But in reality his lonely life lacks of joy laughter and motivation.That is until h


3:57 AM 9/9/2011

I Love You So

=Pairings: Edmund/Lucy/Caspian

=Genre: Romance/Friendship =Rated: T

=Their names: /Edmund Smith Pevensie/  
>Lucy Alice Hale/  
>Caspian Joffs/

Summary: Edmund Smith Pevensie was a cocky law student, seems to lead a perfect 's life he was the sole succesor of a huge and famous business and a talented ice hockey player but in reality his lonely life lacks of joy laughter and is until he meets Lucy Hale, the new bento seller at their school although orphaned at a young age, Lucy does not let her past affect her and lives life with a great passion and determination. A harmless bet brings the two together and Edmund slowly changes as Lucy teaches him how to give and strikes when Edmund suddenly has to go through a major brain surgery which cause him to lose his memory. His mother begs Lucy to leave him and the latter has no choice but to do does she know that she already has Edmund's child. Six years had passed,Lucy lives a quiet life with her young son in the countryside while Edmund is now a succesful lawyer and is engaged to Jill Pole, the kind and beautiful doctor who took care of him after his surgery. A strangely familiar piano piece stirs Edmund's heart as he struggles to recall his past romance with Lucy...

Chapter I-Wild Grouper and the Traffic

"Boss,you didn't forget what i ordered from you yesterday, did you? Lucy has expecting her order (fish) from her boss...  
>'The wild grouper? I caught two big ones, I saved this one especially for you.. her boss said.<br>"we have a deal,35 % off for employees" Lucy taking the 2,000 money from her pocket.. "here the 2,000" she said but his boss take it back to her..  
>"Its okay,you've done quite well working here, considered this a bonus for what you have done!" Lucy will refused but her boss talk. "dont let your lady boss know (wife of her boss) okay? Lucy smiled and put her finger to the front of her mouth saying"shhh" her boss suddenly give a warning that the fish shall be shield from the sun, if the water got leaked out by accident Lucy must hurry home within an hour, otherwise how strong the grouper is it will still end up dead.. Lucy got it and startinghurriedly looking for her ride. When she got in to the bus she start put the fish to the side and get the money (her bonus) from her pocket and starting put it to the small sized envelope. "Lucy! in another month, once you pass the exam, you'll be free" Lucy said to herself.. Suddenly a yellow sports car (porsche to be exactly) honking until it stopped at the front of the bus causing the bus suddenly stopped the bus driver starting shouting to the driver of the porsche.  
>Because of the sudden stop of the bus the fish where Lucy put to the floor got slip and went to the front, Lucy stand remembering what her boss said about the warning. As soon as she get the fish she discovers that it has leaked and she started worried-ly..<br>"Get out" say Edmund to Rose who has an annoyed hint of his voice.. The girl started loose all the jewelry that has given her by the other men..  
>"is it okay then, these are the things that given me by other men and now i'm throwing them out , you cant be jealous with these things can you?<br>You think that i'm asking you to get out because of jealousy? I'm giving you a chance, to leave the most rotten man in the world which is me, Edmund Smith Pevensie. Now! get out of the car"Edmund command. "Edmund! dont be like these, I really do love you"  
>"Love? i'll give you ten seconds to show me a drop of tear from heartache to, prove to me how much you love me, I heard that when a woman's heart ache, their tears will fall. Let's see it! show me how much your heart aches!"<br>Are you toying with me? I'm not getting out of the car, we'll all just wait here together.. suddenly their moments stopped when the bus driver come toward to them...

you! youngsters, go home to solve your love issues, Stop showing it off in public. Hurry and move or i'll call a police" the bus driver said and warning.  
>Edmund throw his cellphone to the driver saying that he should hurry and call the police, getting arrested by police is still better than a woman glued to him. Lucy waited but she couldnt take it anymore she has to go now the water has got leaked! She went out at the bus approaching Edmund and Rose.<br>"Mister, miss"

"what is that? can you hold it away from me? Rose said

"im sorry, uhm.. i dont mean to interrupt you guys but can i trouble you guys to stop for a bit and move your car to the side first so that the bus behind can drived ahead? This way you two, can continue your conversation as well"

Edmund grin sheepishly and say "sorry",while he pointing Rose "only she wants to talk, i dont" then she talk to Rose saying that he doesnt want it now and that she can have it.  
>"Take it as your break up fee", the car is now hers talk to her instead will you?<br>Edmund leaving while Lucy calling him and calling by" Mister" Lucy run to him and pull his hand to her "you havent solved the issue like this" but because of their hands who holding Lucy suddenly embarassed and starting pulling away her arm to him. To get an axcuse she said that it doesn't want she meant and she starting pointing all the cars behind the porsche.. "Look at the cars stuck in a traffic right now" Can you please move the car?That way all of us can leave..  
>Edmund started take off his sunglass talking directly at Lucy "miss, do you know that you'l only bring trouble to yourself for buttling into other's affairs?<br>"Like what" lucy's confused voice

"uh! for example causing a man to grow interest in her" he finally admitted

"Hey! its none of your bussiness on other people's love relationship! Can you just get lost?" Rose burted out.  
>Lucy doesnt want to mind their relatonship at all she just want to hurry and take the fish to her home.<p>

Lucy impatiently said "You two even children from kindergarten knows that you should always walk on the right side and dont park your car in the middle of the road" before she knows it she ask a question to them " from what isee, you two must be studying in university aren't you?"  
>The other passengers of the bus started talking guesturring at Lucy "Miss, stop trying to reason with them then they point Edmund "towards a guy like him just give him a big slap on the face" the passengers shouted..<br>Edmund ratherly annoyed he told them to shut up before he went back to Lucy

"Miss,you've got guts, I admire you" then he walks toward to Lucy so that he can whisper "but you've really put shame on me, you shoul've give me a chance to redeem myself. Why dont we resolved it happily?" he said to Lucy.  
>"what do you want to do then?" Lucy's voice<p>

"uhm! com on get in the car." Edmund said while he walking towards his car.  
>"if you wanna leave, its very simple. I'l teach you how to drive the car out of the way,"<br>But i dont know how to drive!" Lucy's voice.  
>"i'l teach you!" without any seconds Lucy go inside the porsche and ready to listen at Edmunds teaching..<br>"Put your left foot on the brake,put your right foot on the gas pedal, and start the car" Lucy follow all the leads she put her foots where Edmund leads to her while she put the key to start the car. Deep inside Lucy suddenly afraid when the sound of engine starts but she does not let it affect her. with confidence she ask him again " and then?"

"ok! the following steps are very important, first you must not , you must perform them one right after the other" Lucy nodded..  
>"release the handbrake" Edmund command..Lucy followed "Pull the gear to the very back." again Lucy followed. Edmund smiling reepishly before he gave the last step.. "release your left foot.. and step on your right"<p>

Lucy followed when all of a sudden,..the driver of the bus shouted " that wont do!" he said. Edmund on the other side laughing heartidly.. while he put back his sunglass to his eyes.

45 Minutes Later...

"Mr. policeman, i've already explained very clearly.I was only helping to move the car.I didnt hit the bus on purpose."

the police talk " what you've just said is different from what the car owner said. Just now Mr. Edmund Pevensie admitted that he instigated his girlfriend to bump the car into the bus on purpose causing danger into the public.."  
>Both of the girls look at Edmund as if they want to attack him. Edmund just look up, smilling then back to reading a magazine.<br>-I'm not his girlfriend!  
>-I'm his girlfriend!<p>

Both girls blurted out..  
>Rose looked again at Edmund as if wanting his help while Lucy trying her hard at fish. Suddenly Edmund got up where he seating walk towards the both girl, he first look to Lucy then turn to look Rose..<br>"I dont know this girl. You can tell her to leave" As edmund guestured Rose..

"Edmund! what do you take me? as a public bus where you can get on or leave as you please?"  
>"Let me clarify one more time, i have no relationship with you! Do you really want me to explain how much i hate girls like you and have the police officer write it down on the record? Rose wants to slap Edmund but Edmund threatened her "Be careful, you'll get caught immediately if you hit someone at the police station".<br>"what's going on, what 's going on? said the police officer..  
>this is help the police station, dont disregard that!" as the policeman ask Rose "Isn't your father a supervisory director at Spare Oom University? How you can lack such a common sense?"<br>Rose shouts at Edmund "Edmund Smith Pevensie! no one is allowed to treat me like this!Including you! I will make you pay for what happened today" after that, she saw the bag of Lucy at the front desk and throw it to him.  
>The police saw what happened and starting clicking his tounge while Lucy let out a long heavysigh. She put her bag and walk to the police officer.<p>

"Mr. policeman! even his girlfriend leave I should be allowed to leave now too, right?I must go!" the police man give out a sigh before he talk

This..It'll depend on whether or not he is willing to settle the matter with you. After all, you were the one who drove the car and hit the bus. That car..tssk.. its very expensive"  
>Its very expensive? Lucy said the police just nod...<br>"Mister, you and i know very well that it was your wrong doing that caused the wasnt my fault."  
>" You were the clearly the one who drove it. Dont try to push the blame onto someone just the bumper."<br>Lucy sigh before asking how much will the cost to fix it.  
>"To fix the bumper,re-paint it,and internal it'll be a few 100,000.<br>"A few 100 thousand?"  
>"Who told you to stand up for others? huh!"<br>"I beg you, can you tell them the truth? It was you who told me to back the car."  
>"I'm not i say that the insurance company is not going to compensate me."<br>"I.. i really have an urgent family matter. I only have 15 minutes left to deliver the fish" Lucy point the fish..  
>Edmund suddenly stand up, walk to the desk and throw the wild grouper to the garbage can.<br>"Now you dont need to worry about it can you discuss the compensation amount with me now, right?"  
>Lucy saw what did he do and start insulting Edmund<p>

"You selfish prick! You probably dont care about anything in your life. That's why you can hurt others like this without the feeling of sorry!. Let me tell you, you're only hurting yourself like this, because you just falling into becoming a lowlife treating yourself like a trash. You'll just keeping falling into a trashcan!." Lucy was angry now.  
>"that's right." answered Edmund 'I'm trash. After i lost my dad when i was eight, I was diagnosed of PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder).The incident affected my psychological health.I just cant control my temper.I love causing trouble. I'm just letting myself fall into becoming a lowlife. Im living my life like..." Edmund hesitate first before he admitted " like a piece of trash.". After Lucy heard it she pitied him, like her too her dad died also through an accident. Edmund ask her if she's satisfied now but she doesnt answer.<p>

" What now? dont tell me that you're feeling sympathy for me after hearing that i lost my father. Who needs your sympathy?" he guestured at Lucy but all of a sudden the Edmund's lawyer come (also his step-father),  
>"you're giving me a new challenge again, didnt you Edmund?". Edmund left Lucy, he go to his sitting place.<br>" Lawyer Kirke, you didnt actually need to come to handle this. I can handle it myself." Edmund spat. Lawyer Kirke go to the front desk of the policeman saying that he has the proof of documents of Edmund's psychological he give it to to the police Lawyer Diggory talking to the police officer Edmund making a funny faces at his back before he talk "You're late, you usually arrive ten minutes within! That old hag (her mother) didnt come?. Diggory sigh heavily before answering "Your mom has an urgent matter to tend to,so she couldnt come." Edmund just laugh. "You've even thought of an excuse for her. You're getting more and more professional in toadying her didnt you?. Diggory just sighed. "Miss,after we leave the police station, shall we take care of our issue?" Edmund said guesturring at Lucy.  
>The passengers from the bus come saying " the brat is here.." pointing at Edmund "the young lady is still here."<br>They come to Lucy " Young lady are you allright? are you okay?" then inspect her when they know that Lucy has no bruises or scratch they gustured to the police.

" were here to be the witness of the young lady."they said." I know that the miss are trying to help the bus driver out of kindness, however the miss just decieved by that stinky brat!" they point Edmund who still sitting.  
>Edmund never thought that there will be some witnesses to Lucy, whenever the passengers of the bus come at the police station, he suddenly feels losing his control while Lucy feeling happy that she finally will be accusing innocent.<br>" for a bad and stinky brat like him" the woman said to the police " you guys must lock him up".. Edmund suddenly shout causing the woman stop feeling the mixed emotions (afraid and shock).

" Locking up? You! old grannies, what does this to have to do with you? If you old grannies continue this, you better watch it!"  
>The police start talk feeling annoyed at Edmund " im warning you have a lawyer here,if you threaten a witness we'll add another charge in you understand! then the police officer turned to talk to Lucy.<br>"Miss,since so many people have come to be your witness, you now longer involve with this man (pointing at Edmund) and the car." Lucy sigh contended that she will not be longer involve "furthermore, you can also charge him for false allegation" the police officer said.  
>"no, its okay. I just want to hurry and leave." Lucy answered him. but the old grannies beg to her that he should be punished because of an ill-mannered attitudes.<br>Lucy agreed, "yeah, for someone as selfish like him, we should have him do community service.. as a punishment"  
>The grannies and the police (together with lawyer Diggory) agree to her 'a community service' as a punishment for Edmund.<p>

"What?" a chattering voice of the aunt of Lucy, "gone? What do you mean its gone? Do fishes grow legs and run off by themselves? That fish is very important to our business, Lucy! "then what? well just go back and tend our old business. We'll just keep traveling around the province to do the catering and hold plates for another." Lucy told her aunt through a pay phone. "stop being angry. I'l definitely think of a way to get you another one." "Get going then" after her aunt said that she put the the phone get back. Lucy has no other choice, she have to use her bonus so that she can buy again a wild grouper.


End file.
